Land Mobile Radio (LMR) systems are deployed by organizations requiring instant communication between geographically dispersed and mobile personnel. Current LMR systems can be configured to provide for radio communications between one or more sites and subscriber radio units in the field. A subscriber radio unit (hereinafter “radio”) may be a mobile unit or a portable unit. LMR systems can be as simple as two radio units communicating between themselves over preset channels, or they can be complex systems that include hundreds of radio units and multiple sites. Typical users of LMR systems include police departments, fire departments, medical personnel, security personnel, EMS, and the military.
Radios deployed in LMR systems may face various difficulties depending upon their use, environment, and other circumstances, thereby compromising communication in certain situations. For example, radio communication at a fire ground scene may be more challenging and demanding than regular dispatched communication as firefighters are faced with a dynamic communication environment, especially while operating in building structures during a fire or emergency situation. A simple act, such as entering a stairwell or walking down a hallway, may cause the firefighter to lose radio communication. Even worse, a firefighter may lose radio communication and not even know it. Therefore, there exists a need to provide safe and reliable radio communication to improve the safety of firefighter personnel as they operate in these dynamic environments.